nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Astrogamer
Copied Content Please do not copy content from other wikis. Starfox u (talk) 14:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC)So when you left the message like how have i been chaging the format and i know i have some splling misstakes which i am goning to fix. qustion Why did you get rid off the stuff that i added to the advace wars page Starfox u (talk) 20:42, March 30, 2014 (UTC) sugestion I do whant to put a unit list showing the unit ablitys. On the advace war page. But if you do not want me to do that then it is fine.Starfox u (talk) 20:45, March 31, 2014 (UTC) undo I am just asking why undo the what i did to super mario 3d world. Becuse there was a plot section i made. It might have needed more work but you do not need to undo it.Starfox u (talk) 12:19, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I undoed it because in addition to being too short, it lacked accuracy (like using inaccurate terms). I had to completely rewrite the whole section it so, that edit seemed worthless Astrogamer (talk) 12:27, May 3, 2014 (UTC) The only reason i did it that short was becuse i had to do stuff.Starfox u (talk) 10:26, May 5, 2014 (UTC) You probably did not need to undo the entire addition to having a plot section. should have just re-worded it a tiny but. In light of the Plot section still not being finished i Categorized the page as Articles under Construction at least until the plot section is two para graphs and then i can remove the under construction category. When the plot section of this Page is big enough then this issue starfox U has brought up will be considered resolved. Promethius20 (talk) 06:04, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Due to your dedicated editing on this wiki, you have been promoted to Admin. Congrats! If you have any questions about being an admin, feel free to ask. Achievement Naming Contest Badge }} Congrats! Congratulations on becoming an Admin! Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 15:58, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Great Job.--Maxjmccahy (talk) 23:03, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I need help with my Koopa Troopa (species) page. Im trying to do a disambiquation project the Koopa page has gotten really large and it needs to be broken up into different parts. so i started this page. so if you have free time you can help me out with this page. Promethius20 (talk) 03:01, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for helping me. your really good at being a Nintendo Wikia editor. i have been trying to get this project for so many months now. and now nearly a year later i have what i had been requesting for so long that the Koopa (Species) and the Koopa Troopa get there own pages. Thank you im so glad that you were able to come though on this project in a timely mater. Promethius20 (talk) 08:14, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Sonic boom Rise of lyric Why did you revert changes to the Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric page. I will try to stop miss spelling sory about that. Vandalism Can you block User:TheCrud478 Vandalism of the wii u page.Starfox u (talk) 13:14, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Mario Party and M&L Wiki Would you like to help me on these two wikis: http://diceblock.wikia.com http://mlrpgseries.wikia.com Starfox u is so far the only one from here helping me in Mario Party Wiki. and I really need more people on these wikis. Dreb607 18:20, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Can you block User:Ramankumar98 for makeing a page called jammu// WATCH SEX TAPE MOVIE ONLINE FREE. Also can you delete that page.Starfox u (talk) 11:57, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Templates and Pictures I'll just leave it to you guys. I just had a little info to add to that villain final boss pg. so I figured I would. I won't get your guys' way. You guys are good, and sadly those were the few good pics I could find :( Moran half valar (talk) 06:29, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Zanza Why was he deleted from the final boss list? He is the final enemy in the game of Xenoblade Chronicles. But whatever, I tried. Good luck, lots here...Moran half valar (talk) 06:36, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 is just an idea he is putting out there to see if TOMY, the publisher of the Clash of Ninja series, and Eighting, the developer of the Clash of Ninja series, will accept his ideas and make a better game. This game is expected, by Itsuchi2, to cover from the beginning of Naruto Shippuden through the Gokage Summit arc. This game is expected to be released coming soon in 2014 or 2015 for the Nintendo Wii U. Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 01:47, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Astrogamer is he taking too long to announce the game Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Wii U English version will they Tomy USA, D3 Publisher and Eighting are manufacturing? Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 16:21, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Uh, hi Since you're an administrator, can you please daily check this category and delete what's in it: Category:Candidates for deletion. Thanks. Mumbo Jumbo II (talk) 15:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello Super Nintendo was wonderful,have this Played as Child,my favorite Game was Tiny Toon Busts Loose. Easy Mode have i Play in 20min,Normal Mode 40min,and Difficult 50Minutes.Others Super Mario world and Mario All Stars,Plok,Power Rangers and many more Re: on removed video Oh ok yeah i understand then.Starfox u (talk) 16:48, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Bayo2 Regarding the list of playable characters, I would like to point out the fact that while he is labled as the Masked Lumen upon his initial meeting, he only becomes playable after his identity is revealed. And even in the character select screen, he is referred too by Balder and not Masked Lumen. Hense why it makes more sense to refer too him as such on the page, since the 'masked lumen' is never playable, but 'Balder' is. As an admin of this wiki I know the final decision is up to you, but as someone who both owns the game and plays it frequently, I feel it necessary to provide the name Balder as it is the correct name to go buy. Masked Lumen is just a false alias he goes by when wearing his mask, but once its removed, he is referred too as Balder for the rest of the game. Ixbran (talk) 03:15, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Of course, you do bring up a valid point. I shall see about getting up some basic pages set up with simplistic info, and then from there fill out what is necessary once we have pages for the necessary characters. Ixbran (talk) 03:38, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Kirby: Triple Deluxe rename Hi there, I renamed Kirby Triple Deluxe to Kirby: Triple Deluxe, but the redirect is there so no redlinks. The colon is there according to the Nintendo site, hopefully I can change all the redirects sometime and you can delete the page. If I do get round to that, I'll tell you. Luke the Mac Lover (talk) Keychain Categories Hi there, I saw you made a category for figurines in Rainbow Curse, should we make one for keychains in Triple Deluxe. I have all 256 so I could add them if you'd like. Luke the Mac Lover (talk) 21:29, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Recent Releases Also, I make release icons for Rainbow Curse and Majora's Mask 3D and replaced them with Triple Deluxe and the Disney World game on the homepage template. Edit: Also changed Wii Sports Club to Capt. Toad. I could also replace MK8 with Smash Wii U if you'd like. Luke the Mac Lover (talk) P.chraca (talk) 01:50, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I just got my New 3ds today (3/6/2015) and everything works fine but I can not get on the wifi. I Search for an Access Point and click on my wireless access And it won't let me tape my password. It said something that I forgot and someone else is using the new 3ds now so I can't check it (If I check it I'll update this ) I looked allover online and still nothings helps. So please help me Super Smash Bros. 4 article Currently the SSB4 has one article on two games, but I think it should be split into two pages, because after all, they are two different games. What do you think? Luke the Mac Lover (talk) 14:59, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello, Please can you come to chat? Thank you, 17:43, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey- thanks for going through and cleaning up the articles I made on Splatoon. I appreciate it :DHai there :D 13:35, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Achievements I just noticed you got the Achievement Badge for working 365 consecutive days! That's a lot of hard work. You're doing a great job on the wiki. Congrats! Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 23:41, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Astro! I just wanted to thank you for all the work you've done! Have a great day! Awful Louis (talk) 14:29, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Awful Louis Promotion Lately I've been quite busy lately, and I haven't been able to help out with the Nintendo Wiki as often as I should. In addition I will be going off to college soon, and will then have even less time to use to help out with the wiki. Thus, I have decided to promote you to the position of bureaucrat. This position gives you all of the powers of an admin, but also allows you to promote other users to admin positions. You have been a skilled editor on the wiki for a long time now, and it is clear that you have earned this position. Thank you for all the time you have devoted to this wiki! Congratulation Congreatulation on the promation that you got, wish you best of luck.Starfox u (talk) 22:51, July 7, 2015 (UTC) That problem user... Hello, Astrogamer. I see you've been dealing with User:12matthew12 recently and reverted a bunch of his edits then banned him. I noticed he's been doing it again even after the ban. So I banned him again. And I also noticed he's been banned for doing the same thing on other wikis. So I sent a little message to the Wikia Staff about this user. Just wanted to let you know. Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 01:33, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Editing i just want to ask, but are you still going to edit here.Starfox u (talk) 23:02, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Just getting Hi! Achievement But with a bonus question! So why did you pick the name Astrogamer? Jeydo (talk) 10:23, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Splatoon Promotion & Giveaway Opportunity Hello there AstroGamer! This is Jorge from Wikia. With the success of Splatoon and all the buzz around the game, we've been wanting to show some love to the Nintendo community somehow and get some much deserved attention to your awesome community. With that goal in mind, we wanted to ask you if you would be interested in letting us host a Splatoon giveaway on your community via a special promotion module we've used in the past. This would be a small banner of sorts on the mainpage and even thinner banner on all article pages that would send people to check out a trailer and get a chance to win a copy of Splatoon for the WiiU. While we're limited to only US/Canada/UK winners, we have five copies to giveaway and think this might be a great opportunity to reward some of your visitors and help promote Splatoon's upcoming DLC on your community. Let me know if you think this is a good fit and we can handle it all on our end (launching the module and taking it down when the giveaway is over). Oh, and I'm also reaching out to Rocketslime since it looks like you're both the main admins here. Of course let me know if you have any questions! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 17:32, August 18, 2015 (UTC)ac : Hey Astro! Just reaching out one more time about the giveaway and promo model. Let me know on my talk page when you get a chance! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:23, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Hello, I'd like to ask if it's possible to add this wiki to the affiliates? thanks Simpson55 clone (talk) 16:13, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Is there a way to subscribe to your edits, maily New Content creations or ones created by anyone for the the Nintendo wikia? Sometimes I'm over at other Wikias or offline, and want to be one of the first to know about them. Jeydo (talk) 05:03, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Some questions + why I edit What is Teh Astro games? Was it a play on the "teh" I saw your user icon. It looks pretty cool. Also, where do you get the information for Credits entries? You seem to be making a lot which is great for the Nintendo Wikia community and I guess your the subject matter expert being #1 on contributions as well. On a side note, I wanted to ask if it was still possible to get the "Punch Bag" badge, as we're always waiting for a new Smash Bros right? I think the others are discontinued as I checked them, but I always liked doin that in the game. Whack!!! Rather theraputic & reminds you of whiffle ball, or punching a target to see how hard you can hit it deal. So now I'll be honest, as I don't see many new articles popup in this Wikia often, and thus try to make new edits within a hour if I can as I'm not online 24/7. Because later, I'll be too lazy about it with all the busy things to do. And credits seem generally like a one time only add that goes towards contributions of one person also. Are they actual article creation adds? I'd like to try some myself to get the hang of it before I add a new game or something else bigger. Sorry if you ever felt like I'm trying to correct you or disturb anything you make, but sometimes your the only one I see add things too. I just plan to work on the Nintendo Power articles the most but through this wonderful wikia, I learned more about Nintendo as a compnay. So thank you for you contributions, corrections (grammar?) and anything you can do to help me out with my editing Astro G. Jeydo (talk) :Can we meet in the chat to talk more sometime? I'm in there now. Chat in PvZ2 is a lot more busy, but I wish I could just leave you a msg without it appearing in Talk page but like a Inbox or something. Is there? Jeydo (talk) 03:29, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Adding credits Is there a good time to meet you in chat to ask general questions ever? I saw how your currently doing credits. Is this one also acceptable? http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros._2/credits Jeydo (talk) 22:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Extreme editing.. Well I undid the one in the link, but The user Jimmy.robinson.5099 is doing a very large number of edit removals but not without checking his sources first. (See here), I'm not sure if in hopes of getting a badge or a goal - but again, Peach was in SMB2 & SMB3 (albeit not playable there) so I'd appreciate he edits with good faith & not remove all catergories just because a few don't belong. Can you help me out here?! Thanks! Jeydo (talk) 03:06, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Please weigh in Mr Admin guy - http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jeydo/Creating_a_Daily_or_Weekly_chat_time Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! New Article I created one called Nintendo NX . Nintendo was too early to make a big announcement about their "next new" homemade console. Johnny (talk) 12:48, October 12, 2015 (UTC)FouroSeven Hi! (: Hi, I'm new here so I don't know muc can you help?--Al the Emerald Toucanet (talk) 06:02, October 28, 2015 (UTC)Al the Emerald Toucanet Infobox Hi. Can you please fix the infobox of 1-3 Super Mario Bros? I dunno how. Scottsc (talk) 19:31, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ? Class Hi there. Can you please tell me how to class those ? classed articles? Scottsc (talk) 21:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi Well I felt like I should tell you I will no longer edit here or on anyother wiki really. I see no reason to, plus I lack the time to do this with school.Starfox u (talk) 20:56, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 19:07, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Pokemon Image Hi, can i use the images of the pokemons in my android app? Immortalvipul (talk) 02:58, December 15, 2015 (UTC)Vipul Cloud Strife Hello, Astrogamer, I know that Final Fantasy VII is nothing "Nintendo related", but could you at least add a new page about Cloud Strife? Please? He's confirmed in Smash too, you know. DevilX90 (talk) 14:09, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me Can I ask you for something?AlexHoskins (talk) 20:28, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Excuse me When you are not busy, can you send me an PNG photo of Cloud Strife in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)? I tried to do on my own, but I couldn't because of my iPad. Please understand.AlexHoskins (talk) 02:14, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey I see that you "fixed" the Super Mario Maker stage link in the Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U page, but with all due respect, how can you possibly fix the page when the Super Mario Maker stage page doesn't even exist? I suggest you try fixing that, otherwise I might revert that SSB4 page. DevilX90 (talk) 06:26, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Error on Mario Portal I can't seem to edit it, but there is an error on the mario portal. In the section that describes Mario and Sonic at the Sochi Olympics, there seems to be a link error. The author typed '[U' instead of 'Wii U' Orochna (talk) 10:44, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Pokemon I saw that you have a few pokemon pages, but not all, is that because there are way to many pokemon? If there isn't could i add more pages of pokemon? Zampapes (talk) 20:59, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Sure, assuming you keep in with quality. Magearna I'm holding off on as we lack most information but, you can if you use the templates Head and PKMN Character and follow the general format of Pokemon pages Astrogamer (talk) 07:12, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Defending I never am plagiarizing, I write what I see in games and informations. ChristopherAraujo (talk) 13:12, March 11, 2016 (UTC My Wiki When I see it's the same thing in other games, I expand biography forming a true wikipedia! See this example in my Wiki. *Bananas *Barrels *Balloons *Druns *Coins *Crates *Switches *Pads ChristopherAraujo (talk) 15:41, March 11, 2016 (UTC Sorry, I'm just having a hard time. My apologize. Oh one more thing, I wish to thank you for editing Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. I was having a hard time putting the Wii U game in the main page. Theres a disagreement on my group's wikia saying Rosalina isn't a princess. You guys have an article about her IS SHE A Princess? Thanks for helping me with Rebelstar: Tactical Command Hello Astrogamer, this is Promethius20. I really like what you did with that Rebelstar: Tactical Command also i noticed you combined the game manueal data from all 3 alien races on that game, that was really smart. Thanks for helping out. The last time me and you had a collaboration was the year 2014 when you Disambiqed the difference between a Koopa and a Koopa Trooper. That Rebelstar project is Nearly complete its missing the 3 main Characters but other than that theres not much known about Rebelstar's little video game universe. Promethius20 (talk) 19:43, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello again this is Promethius20, i got a quick question for you, i seen you merge the 3 pages for the List of Races page in this game, Id like to see all 4 of the Characters of this game also get merged there Names are Ruby, Jonlan, Zak and some other guy if you want to locate them better just check the Category for Rebelstar: Tactical Command and it lists all things that are a page in this game world/universe. Promethius20 (talk) 21:31, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Small Potential Changes to Scope This Wiki is fantastic, and an excellent resource for Nintendo fans. I do, however, have a question about the scope of this encyclopedia. Why does it both all and disallow fan content? I the Big N has already done some of the work for us. Maybe we should apply their rules to the Scope here as well, thanks to some of the rules of the Nintendo Creators Program. Proposed edit The Nintendo Wiki's scope covers everything Nintendo and anything on a Nintendo system. It includes all official information (characters, locations, items, etc.) on Nintendo games, as well as all such information on all non-Nintendo games that are on Nintendo systems. It also includes other information about Nintendo including single pages of Nintendo's competitors such as Sony and Microsoft as well as allies of Nintendo that publish and develop games for their consoles. As the Nintendo Wiki's scope includes only official information, no fannon / fan made content as that belongs on Fantendo. We do however want to ensure that Nintendo-centric content does get highlighted such as information on (large) Nintendo fan sites, video makers that have some or all of their videos on the Nintendo Creators Program, and celebrities that have an affinity for Nintnendo and Nintendo-products. Dichotomous Key There is a simple way to determine if something should be on the Nintendo Wiki, by using this Dichotomous Key. If you think something may be not included by the Dichotomous Key which should be included by it then you should contact an admin about it. #Is the content made by Nintendo or is about Nintendo? #*Yes - It can go on the wiki! #*No - Go to 2 #Can the content be found on a game on a Nintendo System? #*Yes - It can go on the wiki! #*No - Go to 3 #Is the content about a company that makes games for or content about Nintendo? #*Yes - It can go on the wiki! #*No - Go to 4 #Is the content about something created by Nintendo fans related to Nintendo, which is well known or very notable in size? #*Yes - It can go on the wiki! #*No - It shouldn't be on the wiki. Third Party Content The Nintendo Wiki does allow third part content (like Mega Man and Sonic) if such content can be found in a game on a Nintendo system. For example there can be information on the game Sonic Heroes because it is on a Nintendo system, however there cannot be information on Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) because it is not on a Nintendo system. Competitors and allies of Nintendo can also receive articles including; SEGA, Sony, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Electronic Arts, Team Meat, WayForward Technologies, Sonic Team, etc. Independent Content Several independent productions fit in with Nintendo-based content. When a page is made about independent content, it must be written from a Nintendo-centric point-of-view. Websites Websites with over a thousand subscribers on YouTube or Twitter, or an average of more than 500 people per day, measured on Alexa or Quantcast. Everything from GameSpot & IGN to Nintendo World Report & PlayerEssence. Video producers YouTube video producers that have over a thousand subscribers; and they must either create Nintendo related videos, or have videos submitted to the Nintendo Creators Program. Subscriber count can be seen on YouTube, and Nintendo Creators Program confirmation can be seen on socialblade.com. Everything from cobanermani456 & ZeldaMaster to The Completionist & GameXplain. Celebrities Whether they are A-Listers, indie icons, or small niche creators; if your favorite celebrity is seen regularly rocking Nintendo apparel or sporting a Mii profile picture on Twitter. Then they are eligible for an article here. Everything from Olivia Munn & Christina Grimmie to Jirard Khalil & Mario J. Lucero/Isabel Ruiz Lucero. Category:Nintendo Wiki